Ryumi Akagawa
Ryumi Akagawa '''(aka Leviathan) is a first year hero student at Shinsui Academy. Her quirk, Water Dragon, gives her some draconian aspects, while also allowing her to shoot water from her mouth in large volumes and at high speeds. Appearance The polar opposite of her brother Ikuchi, Ryumi has a slightly impish appearance. Shorter and slimmer than most of her peers, she’s one of generally smaller students among the first years at Shinsui. She sports long, light-blue hair—similar to her older brother—although she isn’t the best at taking care of it, giving it a generally messy appearance. As a result of her quirk, Ryumi also has a few draconic traits. With a long tail, fangs, and claws, it’s hard not to notice what family the girl belongs to even at a glance. Patches of scales cover parts of her body, as well—but these are less pronounced than some of her relatives. Personality Ryumi is abundantly playful, much to the distress of her peers. She has a tendency to prioritize her fun and enjoyment over everything else, and will do just about anything if she thinks it might be fun or give her a laugh. She’s a bit of a trickster, and has been seen setting up—or running away from—various accidents that happen on campus. Most of these accidents, of course, are water related. When it comes to her family, however, Ryumi can be downright antagonistic. Apart from her older brother, she doesn’t truly have a great relationship with the rest of her family. Deep down, however, she wants to prove to them that she can take care of herself and make her own decisions, which can give her a bit of a prideful air. History The child of a long line of dragon-quirk users, Ryumi had great expectations placed on her from the day she was born. Almost immediately, however, she began to push back against these expectations—prioritizing herself over the rest of the family. While her family wished for her to become something respectable to uphold the family legacy, Ryumi wanted nothing more than to have fun and live a normal life. Her parents, however—with the urging of her uncle Shinjun—forced her to attend Shinsui, where she was accepted into the hero program by recommendation from both Shinjun and Ikuchi. Ryumi is uncertain what she wants to do with her life currently, but she is trying to find as much fun as she can while attending hero school. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Ryumi was lucky enough to inherit both of her mother and father's quirks, which made her dragon quirk take more the form of a water dragon. As a result, she has all of the traditional dragon traits, such as claws, teeth, and a tail as her natural weapons, as well as some scales for agility. But with the addition of a more water-based form thanks to her father, she also excels at swimming, can breathe underwater, and produce jets of water from her mouth. * Claws: As part of her draconian quirk, Ryumi inherited a set of retractable claws. Though they aren't necessarily the best at slashing and cutting, they can be used to hold herself up. In a pinch, she can use it to climb walls, albeit slowly. * Tail: Ryumi also inherited a tail from her dragon-quirked side of the family. Combined with her father's water quirk, her tail has an almost fin-like appearance, giving her the ability to propel herself in the water. As a result, she can swim faster than most of her non-mutated classmates. * Scales: Although not as significant as some of her family, Ryumi has patches of scales on her body. The scales are not necessarily that much stronger than her human skin. * Water Spout: Unlike her brother Ikuchi's water spout, Ryumi's is much bigger and uncontrolled. While Ikuchi's could be compared to a water saw, Ryumi's is more akin to a fire hydrant. While it is limited, she can use it to put out fires or even propel herself a short distance. Relationships Shinjun Ryuujin: Ryumi has a bit of antagonistic relationship with her uncle. Although her uncle wants her to succeed in hero school, Ryumi never quite forgave him for his role in putting her in hero school in the first place. Now that she is finally enrolled in Shinsui, she has mixed feelings about wanting to get closer to him because of their shared work, but simultaneously loathing him for getting her there in the first place. Ikuchi Akagawa: Unlike her uncle, Ryumi has a much closer relationship to Ikuchi compared to those around her. While Ryumi is aware of the role that Ikuchi played in getting her into the school, she doesn't hold any harsh feelings towards her older brother—or, at least, she hides them relatively well. For his part, Ikuchi tries to treat Ryumi like any other student, and tries to keep her in line despite her attempts to act out at school. Inochi Kitinai: Due to Ryumi's complete aversion for genuine hero work and her preference to goofing off, Ryumi and Inochi made fast friends. Although Inochi's playfulness seems to be much more based in the realm of innocence and naivety, Ryumi's is much more rooted in just bored and grumpy adolescence. Nevertheless, the duo have had many adventures together both in and outside of the classroom, and Inochi quickly became a staple in Ryumi's life. Gallery Trivia * Nobody is really sure where Ryumi's water for her water spout originates. Although she can only produce it in limited quantities, it doesn't seem to dehydrate her body, indicating some other source. * Ryumi can actually hover temporarily with her water spout, although with a decent amount of difficulty to keep herself stable. She occasionally uses her water spout in order to cross large gaps. * The troubled history of Ryumi's begrudging attendance at Shinsui, and particularly Ryumi's tendency to act out, makes it hard for her to keep a group of friends for long. Typically, she tends to chase off one group of friends with pranks and snark just as fast as she makes another. There are only a few people at Shinsui who remain static in her life. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Hero Course Category:First Year